1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to toy water dispensing apparatus and more particularly to a miniature model vehicle which dispenses water in squirt gun fashion through nozzles positioned in the headlights or grill of the vehicle.
2. Prior Art
The following patented prior art is known to applicant as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,309 issued to Gay
U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,890 issued to Myers
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,486 issued to Chilton, et al.
The ""309 patent to Gay teaches a toy helicopter with a water reservoir and a dispensing nozzle attached to the front of the helicopter actuated by a trigger.
Myers, in the ""890 patent teaches a toy vehicle in the form of a tank which discharges or ejects water from the simulated cannon of the vehicle.
Lastly, in ""486, Chilton teaches a remote controlled transformable water squirting toy vehicle wherein the top of the vehicle pivots upward to disclose the shape of a viper which squirts water from its mouth area.
The present invention, not taught by this known prior art, teaches a miniature toy vehicle which will discharge streams of water from nozzles positioned in the grill or headlights of the vehicle when a hand gripable actuator is operated.
This invention is directed to a combination miniature toy vehicle and squirt gun. In one embodiment, the toy vehicle includes a hand grip which, when pivotally extended downwardly from the toy vehicle, also serves as a water pump actuator. Each time the pump is manually actuated by squeezing the grip, a supply of water is drawn from a tank within the toy vehicle and pumped through suitable conduit to discharge in a stream of water through discharge nozzles located in each headlight of the toy vehicle. When the grip is in its stored position within a cavity in the bottom of the toy vehicle, a separate button shaped actuator in the top of the toy vehicle may be depressed to actuate the stored grip and thusly to cause discharge water streams from the headlights. In an alternate embodiment, a depressable button or body panel area directly activates the water pump which is in fluid communication between the water tank and the headlight water discharge nozzles.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a miniature toy vehicle which includes a manual pump, water reservoir and nozzles appropriately positioned for squirting water from the headlight area of the vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a miniature toy vehicle having a concealable hand grip serving as a water pump when in the in-use position.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a miniature toy vehicle which discharges streams of water from the headlight area thereof in response to either of a dual actuation mode including a squeezable grip and a depressable panel on the vehicle when the grip is in the stored position.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.